To Free the Heart
by Rocklynn-Rosalie
Summary: Set in 3rd year POA. Slash M/M, & F/M. The golden trio meet 2 new girls who throw their world upside down. I'm not very good at summaries, so please read the prologue. It basically is a long summary of the entire story.


Isabelle and Rocklynn enter with hoods over their heads, covering the upper portion of their faces. They have on blue jeans that are loose, but still tight enough to show off their stuff. Rockie also has on light blue gloves, dark blue hoodie, and the colors of her jeans are faded blue jeans. Belle has on red gloves without fingertips, black hoodie, and the colors of her jeans are black.

They were walking on the edge of a forest looking at a castle, when they ran into a giant man. "What ya' doin' out 'ere when y'all should be in the school," asked the giant man. Bell looked at Rockie and saw that Rocklynn was going to explain and nodded her head and stepped back. "We don't go to this school, but we would like to talk to the person in charge if you don't mind sir," softly said, but loud enough for the giant to hear, Rocklynn. "'Course I'll take ya to the headmaster," said the giant man. "Thank you" yelled Bell and started running in some direction towards the school and left Rockie and the giant man alone. "Does she know where she's goin'" asked the confused giant man. "No, but she'll find us sir," said Rocklynn in her still soft voice. "Please call me Hagrid." "My name is Rocklynn or Rockie for short and the girl that just ran off is Isabelle or Belle for short." While talking they started walking to the headmasters office.

Along the way a black cat ran up to Rockie and picked her up, holding her like a baby. "There you are Gata Roja. What have I told you about running off before getting directions," said Rockie still holding Gata Roja like a little baby.

They finally reached the headmasters office and went into his office, after saying the password and going up the stairs. "'Ello professor this 'ere girl, Rockie, needs to talk with ya'. She had a friend with her, but she ran off." "Thank you Hagrid, you may go back to your home. I need to talk to Miss Rockie here," said the headmaster. Hagrid nodded his head and left and went back to his home.

"So do you want to go look for your friend?" "No sir. She is already here." Albus looked shocked, "Oh! Where is she?" Bell decided to make herself known and changed back into her human form and said, "TA-DA!!!" Rockie slapped her (Rockie) forehead and Albus chuckled and sounded amazed, "So you're an animagus?" "Actually, we both are," said a hyper Bell. "Really what are your forms and why are you wearing those hoods?" "We have multiple animagi and we wear these hoods because we want to sir," replied Rockie in a soft voice that had an underlying of a hard note. "Well is there a reason why you are here Miss..." "My name is Rocklynn and my sister is Isabelle." "Miss Rocklynn and Miss Isabelle is there a reason why you are here?" "Well, Hagrid brought us here into your office, so that is the how we are here," said Isabelle who really looked like she was being honest and not sarcastic at all. "Not how but why," said Albus looking patient. "Because we followed Hagrid and that's the why," said Bell. Albus looked a little agitated, but still looked tried to look patient and nice. "The reason why we are here are reasons of our own and not to be told unless we want to tell," said Rocklynn interrupting the battle of wording-things-correctly between the headmaster and her sister. Albus looked shocked, but just nodded his head and accepted the answer.

"Dinner is happening right now so we can get you sorted if you want to come here to Hogwarts," said the headmaster. Bell and Rockie decided to stay at Hogwarts, so they followed the headmaster to the entrance of the great hall and he said to wait here and when the doors open then we are to walk up to a teacher in front of the head table.

He left and they waited for a few minutes and then the doors opened and they walked through them. Isabelle ran up the aisle while Rocklynn walked and when Belle reached the stairs she looked back and ran back to Rockie and walked with Rockie. While walking up the aisle people were staring and whispering and Rocklynn moved a little closer to Isabelle.

When they reached the stairs leading to the head table Albus stood up and introduced them, "These are our new students. They will be starting 3rd year here at Hogwarts. Welcome Rocklynn and Isabelle." Everyone clapped. Minerva told them to remove their hoods so that the hat may be placed upon their heads.

Belle was the first and when she took off her hood and she looked wonderful. She has firey red eyes mixed with gray. Her hair, that was down to her mid-shoulder blades, is black with red thin streaks in her hair and it was slightly curly. Her skin was light tan. Everyone was struck by her beauty. When she sat down Minerva placed the hat on her head and to everyone's shock the happy girl was sorted into Slytherin.

When Bell sat at her table Rocklynn had to take off her hood and people were awed just like they were when Bell took off her hood. Rockie's eyes were sky blue with emerald green mixed in them. Her hair, that was also down, came down to her mid-back and her hair color was black with light blue streaked through it that looked like rain falling. Her skin was pale, but not a sickly pale. When she sat down everyone thought she was going to be sorted into Slytherin, but she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

She walked to the table and sat down and dinner went on and when they headed to their dorms they (Rockie and Belle) met and decided to sleep in their own house dorms. Rockie followed the Ravenclaws and Belle followed the Slytherins.

When Rockie was in the Ravenclaw common room she met Luna Lovegood, who she thought was really awesome and she met others that she didn't care to remember.

In the Slyhterin common rooms, Belle met Draco, PAnsy, Crabbe, Goyle, Theo, Blaise, and Bullstrode.


End file.
